


"Let's Go (Young Men Dead)" (vid)

by sweetestdrain



Series: sweetestdrain vids [26]
Category: Lawrence of Arabia (1962)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/pseuds/sweetestdrain
Summary: "All men dream: but not equally. Those who dream by night in the dusty recesses of their minds wake in the day to find that it was vanity: but the dreamers of the day are dangerous men, for they may act their dreams with open eyes, to make it possible." -- T.E. Lawrence





	"Let's Go (Young Men Dead)" (vid)

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for [](https://larissabernstein.dreamwidth.org/profile)[larissabernstein](https://larissabernstein.dreamwidth.org/) in Festivids 2014. Funny story: I was originally assigned to vid Barbarella (love!) from your list of requests, but I was completely stuck. I finally decided to make a Pleasantville vid instead, but as I was searching for a song, I stumbled over this one, and thought, "Hey, this kind of reminds me of Lawrence of Arabia. A movie which I have never seen." So I watched it. This vid is the result.
> 
> A further note on warnings: I selected the archive warnings that were technically applicable, but no more is shown or implied than is present in the film itself.

  
**Song:** "Young Men Dead" by Black Angels  
**Source:** Lawrence of Arabia

_"All men dream: but not equally. Those who dream by night in the dusty recesses of their minds wake in the day to find that it was vanity: but the dreamers of the day are dangerous men, for they may act their dreams with open eyes, to make it possible." -- T.E. Lawrence_

**Download:** [right-click and save, please.](http://sweetestdrain.com/vids/letsgo_xvid.avi) [xvid, watch with VLC player]  
**OR watch streaming version here:**

 

 **Notes:** This was made for [](https://larissabernstein.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**larissabernstein**](https://larissabernstein.dreamwidth.org/) in Festivids 2014. Funny story: I was originally assigned to vid Barbarella (love!) from your list of requests, but I was completely stuck. I finally decided to make a Pleasantville vid instead, but as I was searching for a song, I stumbled over this one, and thought, "Hey, this kind of reminds me of Lawrence of Arabia. A movie which I have never seen." So I watched it. This vid is the result.

All comments and feedback welcomed!


End file.
